Opposites of the Same
by TrinityTheSheDevil
Summary: What if you had a twin, thought long lost? What if he was found? Now...what if he wanted to take over your life? Will any of Aragorn's family realize before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

** _Title:_ Opposites of the Same  
_Chapter Title:_ Prologue 1/?  
_Authors:_ TrinityTheSheDevil and Karine  
_Rating:_ PG 13 (For Now)  
_Genre:_ [AU] Action/Suspense/etc  
_Disclaimer:_ *look at lawyers all tied in a net hovering over the fires of Hell* *grins* Now, we can safely say that we own… *the sound of someone clearing its throat is heard* *turn around* *see a new batch of lawyers* *groans* dammmmn, are you guys growing in field or something???? *lawyers stare* Ok ok ok, We get it, We don't own them, there, happy?? *lawyers nod and leave*  
  
_Summary:_ What if you found someone in the woods that you knew long ago but forgot about? What if this person was your twin, long thought dead? What if he was now jealous of the life you led while he was caught in the clutches of an evil man bent on your destruction? What if he took your place... would your loves one realize it before it's too late?   
  
_A/Ns:_  
_Trin:_ I blame Kar for this one...It all started with, "I'm bored", then progressed to, "I feel like writing". Then she dragged me into it. I am completely innocent. Err. Except where the plot is concerned. This fic was *actually* plotted out by Cathy and I, like, last April. Needless to say, we never got around to writing it. Well, meh, it's being put to use now. Also, in this chapter, the "Dark Lord" is *not* Sauron OR Saruman. You will find out more about him later. >:)  
  
_Kar:_ Don't listen to Trin, she's a liar. It didn't begun with I'm bored, well, err, it did. It was actually: Me: I'm bored, Me: I feel like writing, Trin: Ooo, Me: Do you?, Trin: Suppose so., Me: What could we write?, Trin: *ramage through plot bunny, take out this novel length one* How about that?, Me: Umm, Long fic, full of pain, angst, OF COURSE WE'RE WRITING THIS, *ahem* Anyway, it's all her fault, really, it is >:)**  
  
It can be said that when things take a turn for the worst, they do so drastically, and in the shortest amount of time possible. Elladan found this statement to be absolutely true, as he blocked another orc blade. The attack, it seemed, had came out of nowhere. Further across the encampment, Elladan could see his twin, Elrohir, battling one of the large orc captains. Rangers defended their families from all sides as the women tried to get the children and themselves to safety.  
  
The day had began as every other day. The ranger encampment has just woken up, and several of the children played in front of their parent's tents. Arathorn, along with Elladan and Elrohir, had returned from the nightly watch. The twins had arrived that night, finding Arathorn in his perch atop a large pine limb. They spent the night and much of the morning catching up on old times, for they had not seen each other in near five years.  
  
The twins were anxious to return to camp with Arathorn; the man told them that, not only did he have a son, but a "surprise" as well. Arathorn stayed stubbornly closed-lip about it, not letting either twin in on what the surprise was, nor even hinting at what it could be.   
  
Unfortunately, just as they entered the camp, the orcs struck hard and fast. The rangers faced them with some difficulty, not expecting the attack here, and certainly not now. It was too close to complete daylight.  
  
Arathorn quickly took charge and began to shout orders in sindarin so the orcs would not understand them. Soon enough, the battlefield became what could be called an "organized chaos", meaning that everyone knew what they had to do, they just couldn't do it.   
  
As the battle raged on, Arathorn only had one thing in mind: the safety of his small family. He knew that his wife could defend herself, but he would feel better if he was by her side.  
  
But, as fate would have it, he would never live long enough to reach her. Because has soon as he had spotted her fighting off a few orcs that had her cornered, he stopped caring about his surroundings and the only thing on his mind was to get to her. But an orc saw his opening, and shot an arrow towards the chieftain, mortally wounding him.  
  
The last thing that Arathorn saw was Elrohir killing the orcs that were threatening his wife, while Elladan was protecting their backs. His lips curl into a small smile, knowing that even if he wasn't going to make it, the twins would always protect his family. Arathorn drew his last breath; the knowledge that his family would be safe made his passing somewhat peaceful. But, what he didn't know, and hadn't seen, was that Gilrean had also been mortally wounded, and would not make it to see another day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elladan grunted as an arrow glanced off someone's shield, grazing his back. He paid it no attention though; a distraction now could very well end up fatal. A flash of movement out of the corner of his eye alerted him to the fact that Elrohir had finally taken down the captain. Elladan smirked. The captain had obviously under estimated his brother's fighting ability.  
  
He quickly searched around for Arathorn, not seeing the man anywhere in the melee. He did however, notice Gilrean in front of one of the tents, wielding a sword as best she could. Although she was not nearly as skilled as Arathorn, she was holding her own. He began to hack and slash in rapid succession, cutting a path to her. It seemed that Elrohir had the same idea, Elladan noticed, as the younger twin was closer to Gilrean now than he.  
  
As he came upon the immediate threat to Gilrean's safety, he noticed the woman was wounded, and badly. Elrohir busied himself with killing the nearest orcs as fast as possible, while Elladan made sure none got any closer.  
  
As the elf ducked another swing, Elladan finally saw Arathorn, in the middle of the large brawl. His eyes widened in horror as an arrow felled his friend, causing the man to fall to the ground, dead before his head hit the dirt. Elladan snarled in grief and rage, doubling his attacks. One of his friends had already fallen in battle, he would make sure that none followed.  
  
A loud cry went up from somewhere near the edge of the camp, and as one, the orcs retreated into the trees. Elladan was left standing, arms weary from battle, amidst a pile of orc bodies.  
  
He turned, rushing to his brother's side just as Gilrean fell to the ground. She gave a long, shuddering breath, and blood dribbled down the side of her mouth.  
  
"M-my son." She choked. "Where is...my son?"  
  
Elladan locked eyes with his brother, and Elrohir rushed into the tent, coming back out with a small boy in his arms.  
  
"We have him, Gilrean. He was in the tent." Elladan squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"No-not Aragorn. Wh-where is ... his twin? Where is ... Arador?" She coughed again and a gurgling sound came from her chest. Her head fell to the side, limply lying on Elladan's arm, and her eyes stared into nothingness as death took her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Dark Lord waited upon his throne for the Orc party to arrive. His flowing robes draped across the chair, and lied on the black stone floor. The man, if you could call him that, might have been handsome at one time. This was not true now, as every feature of his face was curled into an evil mask as if chiseled out of stone. His eyes could have once been warm and caring, but now they were like black ice. The dark orbs reflected only rage, and disgust.  
  
His shoulder length hair matched the midnight color of his robes. One could possibly mistake him for a wise Istari, if they did not look into his face.  
  
The Lord's long, slender fingers drummed on the arm of the chair. If there were one feeling that he hardly felt, it was boredom. It was not a feeling that he was used to. If a person could possibly call it boredom. He was anxious, almost impatient, for the Orcs to arrive.  
  
His plan was almost complete. Only one thing had to be done before the Throne of Gondor would forever be abandoned. A party of his Orcs had already killed Arathorn, and that wench of a wife of his. Now, there was only one. The child. Aragorn, the Heir of Isildur. Once the boy was dead, it would be the end for the race of men.  
  
The sounds of scuffling and a small cry alerted the evil Lord to the fact that the Orc party, and the child, were finally there. The man smiled and stood, waiting for them to enter.  
  
The door burst open and five Orcs rushed in, two carrying a struggling child.  
  
"Mama!" The small boys eyes were filled with terror, and he visibly trembled at the sight of the Dark One.  
  
"A handful, that one. Was very tempted to just eat'em." The Captain of the Orcs said.  
  
"It's very well that you didn't. The pleasure of killing the last of a line of great Kings will be mine." The Lord moved towards the boy.  
  
"Tell me, Aragorn. How did it feel to watch your mother and father slayed before your very eyes? Knowing you're too small to make a difference. Perhaps they'd still be alive if they hadn't had to protect you. It's your fault they are dead. Your fault."  
  
The man laughed evilly as the child's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Papa?" The child cried.  
  
"No, your Papa is dead! Never to walk this Earth again, never to tell you bedtime stories, and NEVER.....to reclaim the Throne of Gondor."  
  
The Orcs all laughed and jeered as the boy cried harder. His tears streaked across his face to splash on the cold, unforgiving floor.   
  
"So, tell me, Aragorn. What are you to do now? You have no family. They're all dead."   
  
The boy sniffled and held his head up stiffly. "I'm not Aragorn."  
  
The man laughed at this.  
  
"Really? Or are you just saying this out of fear?"  
  
The boy looked him in the eye, and repeated, "I'm not Aragorn. I'm Arador."  
  
The man paused at this, and strode over to him. Grasping the child's leg, he pulled the pants leg up to look at his ankle. On the ankle there were seven small stars tattooed in a circle. But no crown. The crown symbolizes the King, and even if the King is in exile, he would always wear the mark on his ankle. This was truly not Aragorn.  
  
"If you are not Aragorn, then where is he?" The man shook the boy.  
  
The boy sniffed. "Don't know."  
  
The Dark Lord turned to the Orc Captain.  
  
"You were instructed to bring me the Heir! You have failed. Where is the one I ordered you to bring?!"   
  
The Orc cowered back. "I don't know, my Lord. He must have been taken by those two elves."  
  
The man sneered. He knew who those elves were. The same two that were forever ruining his plans. Looking back at Arador, he had a sudden thought. He wouldn't be able to get Aragorn, because no doubt he was now residing in Rivendell. But, perhaps he could use Arador. Yes, that would work out perfectly...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_Trin: *looks at Kar* That last bit was written like, last year. Before the summer. *shakes head* Do you think it qualifies as a cliffhanger?  
Kar: *stares* Errr...well...not a *good* cliffie. But it is a small one.  
Trin: *Glare* I'd like to see *you* do better!  
Kar: *ahem* Fine, the next chapter, I get to write the cliffie.  
Trin: *crosses arms* Fine.  
Kar: Fine!  
Aragorn: *looks at Legolas* Let's leave while they're distracted ...  
Legolas: *nods and the both of them start sneaking out*  
Kar: *pushes button, they get zapped unconscious*  
Trin: *continuing* FINE!  
Kar: F-I-N-E!!  
*fades out*  
  
.......*Fades back in*  
  
PS: LOTS of Aragorn and Legolas in the next chapters....*ahem* *fades out again*_  
  
Psst. Reviews = very welcome. :-) 


	2. New Beginnings

** _Title:_ Opposites of the Same   
_Chapter Title:_ New Beginnings 2/?  
_Authors:_ TrinityTheSheDevil and Karine  
_Rating:_ PG 13 (For Now)  
_Genre:_ [AU] Action/Suspense/etc  
_Disclaimer:_ *Trin and Kar, after successfully finding the field where the Lawyers grow, happily pour gasoline all over it and prance around with evil smirks* Kar: *flicks a match on it* Field: *POOF* Trin and Kar: *waits* *grins to self* WOOHOO! We can NOW say that we ow-...  
-*a voice rises*-  
_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring.  
Renewed shall be the copyright that was broken,  
The lawyers again shall be kings._  
*New laywer field pops up, Trin and Kar are surrounded*  
Kar: *seethes, smoke rises from ears*  
Trin: *GLARE*!!!!! Fine ... we don't own them. At all. Stupid lawyers!!!!!!!!!!  
_Summary:_ What if you found someone in the woods that you knew long ago but forgot about? What if this person was your twin, long thought dead? What if he was now jealous of the life you led while he was caught in the clutches of an evil man bent on your destruction? What if he took your place... would your loves one realize it before it's too late?   
  
A/Ns:  
_Trin:_ Uh ... wow. Considering our track record, we updated rather quickly! Go us! :-D Now, *ahem*, anyway, one thing the readers should know. Aragorn and Arador are four years old, when this fic starts. If they were two, they'd be a little ... uh ... too un-intelligent? Errr ... well, you know what I mean. Even though they're not geniuses at four, they still mostly understand what people are sayin' to them. Meh... LOL. (By the way: This is still all Kar's fault!!!)   
  
_Kar:_ Well well well, a nice *long* chapter for yall!! I hadn't expected it to reach more then 2000 words. And, as far as what Trin said, what she meant is that if we had made the twins two years old, then they, more Arador then Aragorn, would not have understood the concept of parent's love, of being abandonned those type of things. It's ok if you didn't got what Trin said, i'm prolly the only one able to understand her at time, and vice versa ;). (By the way, it would have been MY fault if the idea would have been MINE, but it's HER'S so not my fault)**   
  
Elladan stared down at the woman laying limply in his arms, shock and disbelief clearly visible in his grey eyes. He gently put Gilrean's body on the ground, then brought a trembling hand to her eyes that he slowly closed. He softly whispered a prayer for her soul, his words echoing those of his twin. When he was finished, he got up and looked at his brother.   
  
"You stay here with the boy, I'm going to look for his brother."   
  
Elrohir nodded mutely, still cradling the young Aragorn in his arms.   
  
Elladan began to scout the surrounding area, looking for any signs of the missing twin. He absentmindedly noticed that there was no orcs left in the encampment, the orcs having successfully been backed down away from it. But, after all that had happened, the first thought that came to the elf's mind about this fact was that it would make his search easier.   
  
His exploration led him to the edge of the forest that surrounded the back of the village. His keen eyes immediately fell on a small brooch, but it was not a welcoming sight for it was lying in the middle of a big pool of blood.   
  
Not wanting to jump to conclusions, he took it and turned around to show his twin what he had just found.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Elladan's worst fears were confirmed the moment he saw tears fall from Elrohir's eyes. It had taken only one look from his twin to the brooch to confirm them, and Elladan was wondering how he knew that it had been Arador's, especially since none of them had seen this brooch before.   
  
Elrohir answered his twin's unspoken question by turning the boy he held around.   
  
Elladan fell to his knees at the sight of the brooch holding Aragorn's cloak; it was identical to the blood covered one in his palm.   
  
The same feeling struck the twins at the same time: failure. Both bowed their head in grief; failing Arathorn was one thing ... failing his wife and son was something else entirely.   
  
A long silence followed, where they both only stared at each other in a dazed sort of shock. Aragorn made not a sound nor moved an inch from his spot in Elrohir's arms. A veil had fallen across the boy's eyes, clouding him from the outside world. Elladan doubted that anything was registering in his young mind at the moment.   
  
Elladan finally gathered his courage to speak, almost fearing his brother's reaction.   
  
"I ... I think we should not tell Ada." He spoke so quietly that Elrohir had to strain to hear him.   
  
"Not tell Ada?!" Elrohir whispered sharply. "Pray tell where you came up with this idea!"   
  
Elladan gazed around him, looking at the entire camp that had been slaughtered. "Look brother! We have failed, and not only in protecting Arathorn! The entire Ranger camp here has been killed! Women, children, men ... we lost Gilrean and Arador as well!" Elladan choked as he spoke the other twin's name. If they had only tried harder ... now Aragorn would grow up, halved from his twin. Elladan knew if Elrohir passed away, he would surely die of grief.   
  
"Nobody knows of Arador. That grief, we can keep to ourselves." Elladan blinked back tears.   
  
Elrohir nodded mutely, clutching Aragorn tighter to his chest. "I - ... I suppose you are right, my brother. For now, we must protect Aragorn. He is the last in the line of Kings; without him, there is no hope for men."   
  
It was then that they noticed exactly how still Aragorn was. Alarm swept through Elladan and he quickly checked the boy over for injuries. He found none however, and breathed a small sigh of relief. Scooping the boy up, he headed for the horses, Elrohir a few steps behind him.   
  
"What's wrong with him 'Dan?" Elrohir asked, his voice laced with worry.   
  
"I do not know. His breathing is normal and he has no injuries that I could see, but something is clearly wrong. We should hurry back to Rivendell, Ada will know what to do."   
  
Elrohir nodded, then helped his brother mount his horse with the boy before getting on his own.   
  
They both spurred their horses forward, leaving the now empty village behind, along with a part of themselves. Because leaving it was an easy feat, but the weight of their failure would forever haunt them.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The Dark Lord sat upon his throne as the small form of Arador quivered on the floor before him. The child was scared out of his mind. 'Not surprising,' the evil man sneered to himself, 'most men cower in the face of evil. Why should this one - albeit young - be any different?'   
  
"Your orders, Lord Caspias?" One of the human servants asked, eyeing the child.   
  
Caspias glared at the man who dared disturb his silence. He noted with satisfaction how the man wilted under his stare. Smirking to himself, he spoke quietly.   
  
"Prepare a room." Raising a hand, he stopped the man from leaving, correcting himself. "Prepare a room fit for a Prince ..." He looked at Arador. "Or, a future King ..."   
  
The man bowed lowly, slipping out the large door and letting it shut with a loud "snick". The sound frightened the child, causing him to wince rather noticeably.   
  
Few living beings knew the true Caspias, as most never saw through the false front he projected. Many foolishly believed him to be a Lord who attained his status by brute strength alone, but that was not true. Those who knew the truth knew that Caspias' deviousness and manipulation skills won him his position. His tongue may have been sugar coated, but it was still forked, with the ability to weave webs of lies and deceit so powerful that villages crumbled to nothing-ness. Simply put, Caspias was not the lesser being he pretended to be. And at the moment, this was especially true, as he put his new plan into action.   
  
Trust. That was what this plan depended on. The trust that Arador would place into Caspias. Caspias grinned maliciously. This would be his best deception yet.   
  
"What do you desire?" Caspias asked suddenly, so that Arador jumped.   
  
The boy looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Caspias almost groaned aloud; this was going to be harder than he thought.   
  
"What do you want, boy?" He asked again.   
  
"Papa," Arador claimed softly.   
  
"'Papa'? Why ever would you want him?" The Lord stood, pacing around the room. "He abandoned you. He left you in the middle of a battlefield to protect others. Now he's dead. Your mother obviously cared more for your brother, since he's alive now, with the elves. She's gone also. And those twins," Caspias snarled, "they did not even try to rescue you. You have nobody, my young Arador."   
  
"They ... they loved me! ...Didn't they?" Arador turned fearful eyes up to the imposing man that now knelt in front of him.   
  
"No. They have never loved you. Haven't you ever wondered why your brother was hugged more? Why your father played with him more? You are the youngest. Your brother was the one they cared for." Caspias grinned inwardly as the boy shook silently, tears rolling down the young face. Arador turned his eyes to the floor, not wanting to see the face of his tormentor.   
  
With more gentleness than anyone thought the Dark Lord possible of, Caspias placed his hand on the boy's cheek, turning Arador's face upward. His thumb brushed away the tears, then stroked the long, dark hair.   
  
"Stay with me, Arador. I can give you anything you want. Anything you could possibly dream of."   
  
Arador's breath hitched and he froze, stuck in indecision. A war raged inside his head; he knew his parents loved him. Didn't they? As he thought about it more, the memories twisted, Caspias' words echoing in his ears. His parents didn't love him. They didn't. And he truly had nobody. Squaring his small shoulders, he met the eyes of the Dark Lord, one question falling from his lips.   
  
"Anything?"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The two half-elves made it to Rivendell in record time, and they wasted not a moment in getting their protégé to their father.   
  
After a quick explanation of the boy's condition, the twins were ushered out of the room by their father –to their utmost annoyance- and left to pace in front of the door.   
  
After what seemed like an age, Elrond finally left the room and before the twins could ask any questions, he shook his head and pointed in the direction of his study.   
  
The second that he closed the door, the twins asked in unison the question that was burning on their lips.   
  
"What's wrong with him, Ada?"   
  
"Truthfully, I am not sure myself. He is sleeping now, but when I examined him he gave no sign of being aware of my presence. He is in a catatonic state, probably caused by the horrors of the attack on his home. I do not know in what condition he will be when he snaps out of his present state, nor when this will happen. What I do know is that he will need a lot of tending to during this time."   
  
"We will do it!" Elladan and Elrohir said together.   
  
And they did. For a week they took care of the boy, of his every need. There was never one moment where the boy would be alone, one of them was always at his side, even during the night.   
  
The sun rose on the seventh day of Aragorn's stay in Imladris, and the boy woke up. The twins had become accustomed to the fact that that the boy always roused with the sun, but they had not been accustomed to what happened next.   
  
The boy was looking around him, a first for him, and his eyes finally fell on the two other occupants of the room. A small frown appeared on his face, confusion shown clearly in his eyes.   
  
"Hello..." He tentatively said.   
  
Both twins nearly fell off of their chairs. They had not gotten over the shock of his first word when he resumed to talk.   
  
"Who am I?"   
  
That question literally floored them. But, as they remarked with a pang of sadness, it would make matter easier for them. The boy needed a new identity for his protection, and his lack of memories was going to be handy.   
  
"Your name is Estel."   
  
They both looked at the boy with apprehension while he took in this information, fearful that he might remember something. But he didn't, and after slowly nodding, he asked another question.   
  
"I know you, but I don't remember you. Where am I? And why am I here?"   
  
"You are in Rivendell. You've been here since your birth. Our father and the both of us have been taking care of you ever since." Elladan said carefully.   
  
They both breathed a silent sigh of relief when the boy accepted their explanation, and a few more when he finally stopped asking questions. Their father would deal with the rest; they didn't have the nerve to reply to the boy when each time they feared that he would remember something.   
  
After getting him dressed and telling him about their father, they led Estel to him and there he did something extremely unexpected.   
  
Estel hugged the Elf Lord, clinging to him. This was the final proof that he was ready to settle in his *new* life. Something that brought both happiness and grief to the twins. Because, in their opinion, he should have been raised by his parents. But the orcs had robbed that from him, so he was given a chance at a normal life here at Imladris, up until he was ready to face his destiny.   
  
At the same time, in another part of the great expanse of Arda, another little boy was settling into his new life, deep within the bowels of a dark castle...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**-21 Years Later-**   
  
Legolas was comfortably sitting on the ground, his eyes transfixed by the dancing flames of the fire in front of him. He had just made a small camp for the night, deciding that after the long journey from Mirkwood with hardly any stops, he deserved a good rest. Especially since he was closing in on his destination, Rivendell.   
  
The thought of his best friend's house made him smile. He had hardly seen the twins in the last five years, and that was a lot for him. Legolas' duty as a Prince kept him home for the better part of those years, as did the safety of his Woods. But he had finally decided that he needed a reprieve, and this trip to Rivendell immediately came to mind.   
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a piercing cry broke the calmness of the night. Shifting into warrior mode, the blonde elf immediately left his small camp, heading in the cry's direction.   
  
It led him to the surroundings of a small clearing ... a small clearing full of orcs.   
  
Legolas quickly scanned it and his eyes fell on a familiar face.   
  
Aragorn was hanging by his hands from a tree, his clothes torn to shreds by what Legolas thought to be a whip.   
  
The elf was trying to decide in what way he could help his long time friend when he saw that the orc closest to Aragorn took out a blade.   
  
The orc toyed with it a bit, then he suddenly raised it into the air, right over the back of Aragorn's neck. Legolas froze as the blade fell, meant to take the human's life.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
_TBC...................................  
  
Kar: *grinning from ear to ear*   
Trin: *pouting*   
Aragorn and Legolas: *hovering over the flames of Hell in a net, whimpering*   
Kar: I..   
Trin: shut up!   
Kar: DID IT!!! I did better *grins*   
Trin: *mutter*   
Kar: What was that?   
Trin: The first cliffie was easy to out-evil.   
Kar: *snicker* *sing LOUD* Trin is a sore loser   
Trin: *glare*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
**Reviews!**  
  
**Rhonda** - LMAO!!!! Here's more, enjoy you evil wench! ;) =P  
**Lori** - Thank you! I'm glad you like it, hope you like the latest chapter!  
**Firniswin** - *looks at all the caps lock* Wow. LOL. I hope we got this out soon enough for you! ;) Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!  
**grumpy** - Ah, you feel sorry for Arador *now*. ;) *grins evilly to self* *ahem* Happy to know you liked it.  
**Hiei-Rulez** - Well, they *are* twins, so they'll look alike. So yes, they'll have the same degree of hotness. *grins* And, you don't like cliffies? ...*hides with Kar* *ahem* ;)  
**tmelange** - Thanks and glad you like it!!!! :-)  
**NaughtyNat** - Yeah, when this plot was created, myself (Trin) and Cathy (known as XsilicaX on fanfiction.net, I think ...) were aiming for something original. The plot was then abandoned until Kar and I picked it back up, LOL. Glad you like it though, hope you enjoy the latest chapter! :-D  
  
_Reviews, as always, are welcome. Constructive criticism also. Flames ... will be laughed and poked fun at. :-)_


	3. Lost Sibling

** _Title:_ Opposites of the Same   
_Chapter Title:_ Lost Sibling 3/?  
_Authors:_ TrinityTheSheDevil and Karine  
_Rating:_ PG 13 (For Now)  
_Genre:_ [AU] Action/Suspense/etc  
_Disclaimer:_ Trin: Think it's safe to say that we own them yet?   
  
Kar: ::watch as hundred of lawyers appear on the field:: I'd say not.   
  
Trin: Alrighty then, I knew just what to do. ::snap finger::   
  
::Field and lawyers on it are levitated from the ground, another snap, and they begin to get smaller and smaller, right until it's the size of a soccer ball::   
  
::Trin throw "ball" at Kar:: :There, put that in The Void.   
  
::Kar throw it back:: Uh uh, no way, why don't YOU put it in Hell.   
  
Trin about to reply, get tap on shoulder, turn around, see hundred and hundred of lawyers: Oups…. FINE THEN, WE DO NOT OWN THEM ::sat on ground and sulk::   
_Summary:_ What if you found someone in the woods that you knew long ago but forgot about? What if this person was your twin, long thought dead? What if he was now jealous of the life you led while he was caught in the clutches of an evil man bent on your destruction? What if he took your place... would your loves one realize it before it's too late?   
  
A/Ns:   
_Trin:_ ::Still maintaining my innocence in all of this:: Eh heh ... okay so it is MY fault this hasn't been updated! Comp died and all for three months or so ::winces:: but it is updated! See! ::points:: Now - as you should ALL know, this fic will contain torture. Abuse. Angst. Butt-cheeks-clenching-seat-emotions. ::Grins:: But that's all to come. For now ... well ::shrugs:: the uhm light? Fluffy stuff. As fluffy as we can get anyway. Btw ... ::points to Kar:: it's HER fault! ::runs::   
  
_Kar: _ ::Still maintaining my innocence AND blaming Trin for it:: And, for once, I'll agree with her, it IS her fault it hasn't been updated :D ::grins:: I'll also agree with the pains, torture, Kleenex alert that she mentioned, since it IS both of us writing this ya know ;) ::run after Trin, catch her, drag her in The Void:: ::hung Trin on dead tree and whistle for Melkor to come:: So, whose fault it is you said…::eg::   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**   
  
Without even having to think about it, Legolas strung an arrow and let it fly. It met its mark with stunning accuracy. The orc about to end Aragorn's life fell onto the ground, amidst the foul creature's shocked companions.   
  
Jumping from his hiding spot, Legolas entered the clearing with one thing in mind: kill all those that would kill us. His knives were a blur; an outsider may have seen only the occasional flash of blond hair or spray of blood, fast as Legolas was. The orcs converged on their new target as one. 'Good,' Legolas thought. 'I'd hate the odds being on _my_ side for once.'   
  
He wondered just where the little voice inside his head acquired the sarcastic tone. Ducking an oncoming blade, the elf felt that now was not the time to ponder trivial things - now was the time to focus on the battle. A battle which he realized he was quickly losing. When first he stared on in shock, the amount of orcs hadn't seemed quite that much. Now though, it looked as if they had tripled in size. And they were all intent on gutting him with their filthy blades.   
  
Jumping backwards to avoid another swipe, Legolas didn't see the carcass of one of the felled beings behind him. He did, however, mentally wince as he tripped over it in an un-elf like fashion, and land upon the blood-covered ground.   
  
Looking up, his eyes widened. An orc blade was heading straight for him and there was no time to move.   
  
::::::::::::::   
  
Somewhere, near the clearing where Legolas was about to loose his life in, a ranger was prowling around with stealth that would have made his elven brothers proud. The man was extremely observant and careful, since a small camp of rangers was counting on him to ensure that the place was safe for them to bed down for the night.   
  
Suddenly his hearing - while not being as sharp as the elven ones he grew up with, but still better than normal - picked up something worrying. He set out as fast as was possible while still concealing himself, and his fear was confirmed when he saw orcs in a clearing ahead.   
  
Normally, and what he taught to every young ranger, he should have ran back to camp to get reinforcements. However two things made him change his mind rather quickly. The fact that, one: the orcs were fighting, and two: they were fighting a very familiar elf.   
  
Throwing all caution aside, Aragorn made his way to the clearing, only to stop short when he saw an orc about to kill his best friend.   
  
Thinking quickly, the ranger took one of the many small daggers he had and threw it at the orc's head, sending a quick prayer to the Valar for his aim to be true. Either they had been listening or the ranger's aim had improved greatly over night, but it had the desired result. The orc fell dead, the dagger protruding from his forehead.   
  
Unsheathing his sword, Aragorn launched himself at the orcs ready to do anything to save his friend's life.   
  
::::::::::::::::   
  
Legolas saw the orc fell and he shot to his feet, ready to resume the battle as now was not the time to wonder who had saved his life.   
  
With renewed hope, Legolas and his mysterious savior took on the remaining orcs, and they soon came out victorious.   
  
Turning around, Legolas was about to thank the man that had saved his life when his mouth fell open. Standing there seeming relatively unharmed, was Aragorn.   
  
"Estel! But ... how ... ?" The elf sputtered, totally confused.   
  
"I was patrolling near here when I heard the orcs, then I saw you about to die, so I rushed in." Aragorn replied, not sure why Legolas was confused.   
  
"But, I saw you there, chained to the tree!"   
  
"What…" Aragorn was cut off by a small moan of pain coming from someone in the clearing.   
  
Both Legolas and he turned their heads sharply, only to see a man chained to a nearby tree, his head hung.   
  
Aragorn quickly made his way to the stranger, and was about to say something when the man looked up. Aragorn nearly fainted from shock. There, hung up by his hands, was a mirror version of himself.   
  
"Hello brother, long time no see." The man said.   
  
Aragorn blinked, his jaw falling open. Legolas' brows furrowed, looking from Aragorn to the unknown stranger, and back to Aragorn.   
  
"You have a brother?!" Legolas sputtered.   
  
"No, I don't! At least, I don't think I do." Aragorn turned to the stranger. "Who are you?!"   
  
The stranger grinned, and grimaced just as quickly. "Perhaps ... if you cut me loose, I would gladly tell you."   
  
Jumping to his senses, Aragorn reached up and quickly loosed the man's bound hands, catching him as he fell. Blood dribbled from multiple wounds, dropping onto the green grass below. The tree itself seemed to mourn the fact that it had held the man while he was being tortured. Legolas gave it a reassuring pat and helped Aragorn to keep the man on his feet.   
  
"Well," The man started. "I know who you are, Aragorn. My brother." The man smiled. "And I ... I am your younger twin - Arador."   
  
"But how?!" Aragorn's mind was thrown into confusion. How could he have a brother ... a _twin_ no less! and not know about it?! Elladan and Elrohir were there, at the battle! They had rescued him! Why had they not bothered to rescue his brother as well, if the man was truly who he said he was?!   
  
"I will explain all in due time. For now..." The man winced. "It would bring me great pleasure to have the dirt removed from these wounds."   
  
"Of course." Aragorn nodded. He ignored the looks Legolas was giving him. After all - he didn't know any more than the Mirkwood elf did.   
  
They slowly progressed to a crop of trees, well away from the battle scene, and gently released Arador upon the ground. Aragorn then rummaged through his pack, looking for bandages and cleaning salve. It truly was a good thing that Elrond had pounded that lesson into him. _"Always travel with medicine and bandages. You never know what could happen on the road, and you never know when someone might need to be treated - even yourself."_ He smiled fondly at the memory. At the time, he and Legolas had just arrived (or collapsed) on the courtyard of Rivendell. Neither had the foresight to take bandages or medicine with them on the supposedly short journey to the borders. Their wounds had quickly gained infections, as well as the poison that coated the blades they fought. Elrond had never looked so angry ... or worried.   
  
Finding the items he sought, Aragorn pulled them out and motioned for Arador to remove his shirt. The young man did so, slowly peeling the blood-soaked cloth from his battered body. Aragorn winced and reminded himself to find a spare set of clothes to loan Arador.   
  
"They did not know." Arador said softly. At Aragorn's questioning gaze, he continued. "The ones that rescued you. They did not realize I had not been captured by orcs. One of the women in the camp, an older woman, swept me out of harm's way when I ran from the tent. She managed to take me to a small village - where she collapsed and died from the wounds she sustained while escaping. The people there kept me, treated me as one of their own. I do not know much more than that. The memories I have are broken and scattered, fleeing from me when I try to grasp them." He shrugged.   
  
Aragorn shook his head angrily, methodically cleaning the wounds and bandaging them. His brothers ... Elladan and Elrohir ... they _should_ have known! They should have looked for him! Did they not even find proof of Arador's demise before they headed towards Rivendell?!   
  
He must have radiated his anger more than he thought, as he felt Legolas gently lay his hand upon his shoulder. Aragorn turned, patting the hand to show he was alright. Or ... he would be. After he had found answers.   
  
Finishing with the wounds, Aragorn stood abruptly and was called to the side by Legolas. Arador seemed content to just lie on the ground and rest for the moment.   
  
"Aragorn ... how can you be sure this man is who he claims? We both know Sauron will do anything to have you dead. This could be an elaborate ruse to lure you away and have you killed or taken!" Legolas' eyes reflected the worry he felt.   
  
"I know, mellon nin. That is why we are now going to the ranger camp. Halbarad will know if this man speaks truth or not."   
  
"And if not?"   
  
Aragorn's eyes darkened. "Then I pity the man for going along with Sauron. And I only hope he knows what his end will be, for I do."   
  
Legolas nodded stiffly. "Alright then."   
  
Walking back to Arador, Aragorn helped the man back to his feet. "Come, we invite you to the camp of my kin. There you will find warm food, cold drink, and we can ... catch up." Aragorn smiled.   
  
"That sounds fine to me." Arador said, smiling also. 'That sounds, perfect.'   
  
If Aragorn could only see what his brother was thinking at that moment, perhaps he would not have readily invited him to the ranger camp ...   
  
:::::::::::::::::::   
  
The three slowly made their way towards the camp, with Arador leaning heavily on the ranger and elf. A whirlwind of questions - each demanding an answer - were currently swirling in Aragorn's head. But they would have to wait ... getting to the camp safely was his first priority.   
  
They finally made it, without interruption, which was a relief in itself and they were immediately spotted by Halbarad.   
  
"There you are Aragorn, we were beginning to worry when you did not return." The ranger said, nodding to Legolas who inclined his head in return.   
  
"After a short battle with orcs, I found someone that I hope you know, my friend." Aragorn said, while pointing at Arador beside him.   
  
It was later said that Halbarad's reaction was very ... humorous. The older man's eyes widened to the size of mumakil feet. He pointed and stuttered for a moment, before regaining his composure. "A - _Arador_?! We ... we thought you to be dead!"   
  
Aragorn stared, Legolas' jaw hit the dirt, and Arador, who no one was looking to at the moment, looked quite smug.   
  
Halbarad led them to a nearby fire, and after everyone was settled down, he began to explain to the very shocked elf and man.   
  
"Twenty five years ago, Gilrean gave birth to two identical twins. You Aragorn, are the eldest by about five minutes. You probably both saw the tattoo on your ankle, the seven stars." Halbarad waited until both had nodded before resuming. "Aragorn, yours has a crown on it, stating that you are the Heir since you are the first born. Not a lot of people knew that Gilrean had twins, only those who were on the camp the day of the Battle, twenty or so years ago. And not a lot of us lived after that battle."   
  
"But, the twins must have knew about him, yet they did not look for him nor wondered about him!" Aragorn said angrily.   
  
"I doubt that they knew Aragorn. They knew your father have had a son, they didn't know about Arador since he was to surprise them with that knowledge. After Gilrean died, Elladan and Elrohir left with you, and those who witnessed their departure assumed that Arador was dead, since he wasn't with them." Halbarad said, guilt evident in his eyes.   
  
Aragorn wasn't about to let the matter die, but since he knew that Halbarad didn't know more, he'd have to wait until he went back to Rivendell for the twin's version.   
  
"Come Legolas, we should let them be they have a lot to catch up to." Legolas nodded, and after one last glance at Aragorn, he followed Halbarad.   
  
::::::::::::   
  
Aragorn, in all actuality, could think of nothing to say. His now proven brother sat before him, a small smirk on his face. Yet after all his years ... of all his yearning in Rivendell as a child, for someone more like him ... he could not form words.   
  
"So, my brother ... my twin. How has life been?" Arador asked quietly, interrupting the silence.   
  
Aragorn shrugged. "Oh, you know, the usual. Battling orcs, saving innocents, constantly getting into trouble." He grinned. "A trait that I see my brothers didn't lie about being passed on through each generation."   
  
Arador chuckled. "Yes, I seem to have that problem as well."   
  
Finally, after he could take it no longer, Aragorn asked the question that burned on his lips. "Why ... why did you not seek me out sooner, if you knew me to be alive?"   
  
Arador paused. "I ... well truthfully, I did not know you to be alive until just recently. I had thought you to have perished in the battle that I ... " His breath hitched. " ... escaped from. When I got word that you actually _were_ alive - something I thought to be a rumor at the time - I quickly hastened to find you." He sighed. "Trust me, if I could have found you sooner, I would have. We have so much lost time to make up for. And ... what is this I hear? Brothers?" A look of longing appeared on Arador's face, but disappeared so quickly Aragorn felt he must have misread his brother.   
  
"Yes. Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond. It was they, with their father - my ada - who adopted me when I was brought into Rivendell. They who protected me from harm ... and still do." Aragorn gave a sour look of annoyance. "They are like mother hens, each one of them."   
  
Arador laughed lightly. "Well, be thankful you grew up in a loving household! Although I got much attention and love ... I was often swapped between families. It got rather tiring after a while, until I finally was able to survive on my own."   
  
"I'm sorry." Aragorn said softly.   
  
"It's okay, really. I've grown into the man I want to be, as I see you have. And one day, perhaps the Throne of Gondor will be yours to claim, brother." Arador smiled widely, giving a mock bow.   
  
Aragorn scowled. "Don't you start also. Everyone else seems to think someday I may ascend to the level of King-hood, but that is something I do not wish. Ever."   
  
"Ah, well. That is years away either way." Arador stood. "And now, my brother, I am sorry to depart but I fear I must. I was set to meet with a friend of mine, and he shall be worried if I am late."   
  
A frown marred Aragorn's face. "So soon? We only just-" He was interrupted as Legolas burst from the nearby wood, frantically looking for him.   
  
"Aragorn! Come, we must go. Wolves approach, and with them, the scent of orcs."   
  
Aragorn sighed. "Duty calls then." He turned to his brother. "I shall find you soon. I will be in the small town of Bree, in two month's time. The Inn of the Prancing Pony, if you can meet me there."   
  
Arador nodded. "I shall be there."   
  
They embraced quickly. Aragorn felt his mind had still not gotten over the shock of the situation. He had a brother. A _twin_ brother!   
  
"Farewell, Arador. Be safe, and keep away from the orcs!"   
  
"Yourself also, Aragorn! I seem to get the feeling that you are more trouble prone than I am!" He laughed, and then ran into the woods, heading in his own direction.   
  
Aragorn sighed before following Legolas. He did not know what the future held ... but he knew at that moment, nothing could have made him happier.   
  
:::::::::::::::::   
  
Arador grinned and laughed to himself when he was well away from the ranger camp. Oh, how his brother was a sucker! He felt sorry that he was of the same bloodline of that filth.   
  
Changing directions, he started to Rivendell. His orders were clear: take down everyone close to Aragorn, and then demolish him, securing the throne for himself. Simple enough.   
  
He traveled for a few hours before he was stopped on his trek. A small sound alerted him to the presence of others. Hiding in a nearby bush, he watched as several elves rode out, laughing amongst themselves. He shook his head and emerged from the shrubbery. The elves stopped, surprise written all over their faces.   
  
"Aragorn!" One cried.   
  
"Hello." He nodded, not knowing their names.   
  
"You are heading back home far sooner than expected, young Estel." One laughed. "Your ada shall be pleased."   
  
"Yes, I bring to him news of great importance. I must not delay." Arador said, trying to look very hurried.   
  
"Very well then. Quickly as you go, Aragorn. We are heading out to find the Prince of Mirkwood." The elf shook his head. "He is very late and Lord Elrond felt that he has gotten into trouble ... again." He shrugged. "I suppose you shall wish to accompany us? Elborith here can send your news on to Elrond, if you so wish it."   
  
Arador shook his head. "No, this news I must deliver myself. Good luck on your search for the Prince."   
  
The elves looked confused, but nodded. The news must be very delicate if Aragorn was going to put it above Legolas' health. "Very well. Farewell, Estel. We hope to see you again soon."   
  
"Farewell." Arador said, watching them leave. He waited a few moments, then headed back on the trail, now traveling even faster to arrive at his destination.   
  
-------   
  
A day and a half later, Arador had finally arrived in Rivendell. He was not met with any resistance - most likely because he was the double of Aragorn. Striding up to the courtyard, he was met with none other than the Lord of Rivendell himself.   
  
The Lord seemed surprise at his arrival. "Estel! My son, welcome home!"   
  
Arador almost laughed with glee. "Ada. It's good to be home."   
  
'Saviour your time alive, _Estel_!' Arador sneered. 'For that time will soon run out.'   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
TBC ...........................   
  
_Trin: ::snickering:: HAH! See, I can do a good cliffie! It may not be heart stopping or anything but ::laughs:: THERE! ::smug grin::  
Aragorn and Legolas, still in net above flames in Hell: ::whimpers:: Can we get down now?  
Kar: ::absentmindely looks at Aragorn:: Sure! ::blinks, the net falls and they are swallowed by the flames:: ::looks at Trin:: Okay, I SUPPOSE you did a good job. I still say I can do a better cliffie on the NEXT chapter.  
Trin: ::shrugs:: Hey, if you can then go for it. ::snaps finger, Aragorn and Legolas end up back in the net, looking like fried weenies::  
Kar: ::grins evilly:: I do believe I will!  
Trin and Kar: ::looks at angry readers who have managed to sneak into Hell:::: ...........................  
Trin: Uh ... er ... right then ::grabs Aragorn and Legolas, legs it to the Black Pearl floating nearby, jumps in, flies away::  
Kar:: .............. TRIN! WAIT A MINUTE! ::blinks and lands on the deck of the Black Pearl:: Evil ::beep:: you left me there!  
Trin: ::looks innocent:: I did?  
Kar: ::glare:: You shall pay ...  
Trin: GAH! ::runs::_  
  
**Reviews - **  
**leggylover03** - LMAO! We did not start the pain and _end_ it! We ... started it and paused it. ::grins:: And the pain/snot slinging is coming up, don't worry, mwahahahahahaha!  
**tmelange** - Thanks! :D  
**Firniswin** - ::points:: Blame Kar. She's usually the root of it all. ::Snickers:: And yes, poor Arador! Although, you may not say that _now_ ... but anyway. Hahahaha.  
**Night-Owl123** - Okay, haha.  
**grumpy** - Yeah, Arador is pretty much the bad guy now. LOL. Even though he looks like our dear Aragorn. ::G:: Glad you like it!  
**Kandice** - Yeah, two is better than one. ::snicker:: ::ahem:: Thanks!  
**Cigarettes and Leather** - Sadi de Torte? Not familiar with the term. ;-)  
**Estel Elven Enchantress** - No reply?? Ack. Fanfiction may have ate it when I clicked the review page. SOrry. ::Sends elven clones to make up for it:: Thanks bunches!  
**Purplefluffychainsaw** - Evil is our middle names! Hehehehehe. And thanks a bunch, so glad you think so! :D  
**Hiei-Rulez** - LMAO! "Woman"? There are two of us here. >:) LOL. ::stares at the black flames:: .... O.o ... right then, ::escapes while that is still possible::  
**Roz** - Thanks! (And from Trin: I'm still catching up on the fanfiction I missed and I'm trying to get to your fic next, haha.) And LOL, did not know how to spell "crikey". Not australian myself, only a southerner from USA, with no cable TV access and therefore not able to watch The Crocodile Hunter. ::LOL:: Thanks though!  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - The next chapter is ... here. Although the "next chapter" is now THIS chapter and the NEXT chapter isn't anywhere. Confusing huh? LMAO. And ::sniff!!!:: how could you side with _Kar_?!?!?!?! :-P LMAO!  
  
Reviews = welcome. We'll update as soon as humanly possible. ::g:: 


	4. The Beginning of the End?

**Title: Opposites of the Same  
Chapter Title: The Beginning of the End? 4?  
Authors: TrinityTheSheDevil and Karine  
Rating: T (For Now)  
Genre: AU Action/Suspense/etc  
Disclaimer:  
Trin: Wait, technically, don't we own Arador? I mean, he _is_ a made up character, just like Aragorn, except ... evil. Right?  
Kar: Now that you mention it ...  
Arador:appears in a poof of smoke: I will have you know, my name belongs to Tolkien because you :evil glare at Trin: had to name me after a real character. So you don't own me. What the ... get your hands off of that! This is not Channel 11!  
Trin: ... Oops?  
Kar:shakes head: Just be glad she is not fagger bobbing.  
Arador: Do I even _want_ to know :eyebrows hit forehead in curiosity, then stops: You know, with the way she's drooling, I think it's better for my mental health if I remain blissfully unaware.  
Kar: That's probably a good thing. :looks at readers: We don't own them, no matter how much Trin paws at Arador's pant- ... erm ... sword. **

Small A/N: The reviews will be answered via the Reply button thingy that was just added on and not in the actual chapter. Woohoo. Well, that's for fanficdotnet anyway. ;)

---

Aragorn groaned, sitting heavily upon a fallen log. His arms ached from the battle and sweat dripped from his brow. Frustrated, he wiped it away, glancing at Legolas as he did so. It had been very close. Because of his hesitation, his men were almost ambushed by the wolves. As it was, several were injured and there had been one death.

Farim.

Not very old, truly he was just a kid. A kid who would never see another summer, thanks to Aragorn. Farim's father had passed away a year ago ... and his mother only held on for her son. He hated to think of how her heart would break when she was told of his death. Aragorn would tell her himself; it was his responsibility, after all. If only he hadn't-

"Thoughts like that will get you nowhere, mellon nin." Legolas commented quietly, sitting down next to him.

Aragorn turned with his eyes full of so much pain and despair that Legolas reached out to him, embracing his friend. "It wasn't your fault."

Aragorn pulled away, casting his eyes to the ground. "It was mine and mine alone, Legolas! I am the leader, the one who makes the decisions. Was it not I who hesitated when the tracks crossed themselves? A fool I was, thinking I was ready for this burden. And a fool I am proved to be. Now one lies dead because of my mindless mistakes ... how can I not blame myself?"

"You are a great leader. Would these men trust you otherwise? Would they lay their lives on the line if THEY thought you to be a fool? Do not assume they are thoughtless and naive. They see in you the true qualities of someone who is destined for greatness. That is what they follow; at the same time, they realize that you - like them - are only human. I was with you, my friend. I agreed with your judgement and we were both caught almost unawares."

Aragorn swiped at his eyes, brushing away the tears gathered there. "How can you put so much trust in me, when I cannot even trust myself?"

"Because, silly edain, I happen to know you better than yourself. Do you forget that it was I who was caught unaware by the soiled little three-year-old who was determined to give me a proper waking the very morning I met you?"

Aragorn gave a small grin, flushing. "Legolas, honestly, must you bring that up now?"

"Well if you recall, I still haven't wreaked my revenge upon you for that ... "

"I was three!"

"Your point being?"

"Fine. I give, for now, you prissy elf. So vain ... " Aragorn muttered, knowing the elf could hear him.

Legolas chose, however, not to reply. He simply shook his head and took Aragorn by the arm, pulling the man up. "Come, Estel. Let us go-"

"Aragorn!" Legolas was interrupted by a man rushing into the camp. Aragorn's head jerked upwards, looking at the newcomer. It was Halford, one of the rangers under Halbarad's wing, so to speak. The young man's face was red; it appeared he had run nearly the whole way to them.

"Yes, Halford?"

"Our men come from the Shire, sir. They are terribly ill and say that the Shire's borders are hardly protected. Already evil has begun to notice and draw there, for wolves have been spotted near the border."

Aragorn sighed at this news. "I will take some men and reinforce the guard at the Shire. Do not fret, no harm will come to the hobbits." Aragorn bit back a small grin; Halford was very fond of the small creatures, even though he had never actually met one. He seemed to think they were rather ... _cute_, and for years when he was young he had begged his mother to let him have one, as if they were pets. Estel knew that the young man would defend the hobbits, with his life if necessary.

Looking very relieved, Halford nodded. "Thank you, sir." With that, he bowed and departed, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone again.

Thoughtful for a moment, Legolas worried his bottom lip between his teeth, before softly commenting. "Is he not the one who wanted a ho-"

"Not a word, Legolas."

"Well you have to admit, he has an unusual fondness for the halflings."

Aragorn glared. "This coming from the elfling who dearly wanted a pet spider when he was young?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "You swore you would never speak of that ... "

"Yes well ... " Aragorn trailed off, noticing the look of murder in the elf's gaze. He laughed, walking away. "Come Legolas, to the Shire."

---

While Aragorn was battling wolves, wallowing in self pity and indulging in his halfling protection plan, Arador had been settling in nicely in his "home".

The first few days had been trying, and that was an understatement. Arador had to admit though, he was a great actor. It was easy to act like the son of a "Lord", after all, he was the dark heir of Lord Caspias. But small things like names, the emplacement of certain rooms were lost to him.

But the biggest challenge had been to learn to speak elvish and to not flinch whenever someone spoke it. Within the first hour, he'd had to repress the urge to cover his ears whenever one of the elves talked to him directly.

But he had managed, and the habitants of Rivendell remained blissfully unaware of the real identity of the man sitting near their Lord. All of them, except one.

Arador hadn't missed the questioning, with a touch of suspicion, glance that Elrond was sending his way. Nor had he missed the surprise flashing in his grey eyes, when he had refuse some type of food that was supposedly his favourite.

However, being in Rivendell certainly had its advantages; the women certainly were beautiful here. Arador was sure that if he was to begin to flirt and wink at every female that was staring at him, it'd blow his cover. 'No, my "precious" twin certainly wouldn't do that.' Arador thought snidely.

After one last visual sweep of the dining hall, and a wink at one particularly stunning elf maiden because he had simply been incapable of resisting, he excused himself from the table and swiftly left the hall.

Elrond, having noted that something was slightly off with his son since his return, excused himself at the same time. He needed to talk to him and now seemed like a good time, especially since he had noticed that his Estel was limping.

---

"Estel, my son, wait!" Arador started when he heard Elrond's musical voice calling him.

"What?" He snapped, turning.

Elrond's eyebrow at his tone of voice, and the man quickly corrected himself.

"Sorry Ada, you surprised me. Did you wanted something?" He asked politely, inwardly cursing the fool.

"I noticed that you were injured…" He trailed off.

'I've been here for two days and you just notice that I was limping, how very observant of you.' He thought. But the only thing that came out was. "I'm fine ada, I simply sprained my ankle during a squabble against some wolves, the healers at the camp fixed me up already."

"Are you sure you don't want me to check you over?" Elrond asked, concerned.

"I just told you I was checked at the camp! Or do you not think that the mortal healers are as good as the elves!" Arador snapped.

Well, THAT certainly wasn't something Aragorn would have said.

Before Elrond could reply or, in Arador's case, apologize, Erestor skidded to a stop in front of them.

"My Lord, an escort from Mirkwood just arrived, they would like to speak with you."

"Bring them to my office Erestor." Elrond said, motioning for Estel to come with him.

---

Inside Elrond's office, Arador fidgeted slightly, avoiding the stare that the escort of Mirkwood sent his way.

"My Lord, you say that you have a letter stating that the Prince was coming to visit Aragorn, yet the boy his here but not the Prince.!" One of the elves from the escort party said, a slight note of panic in his voice.

He knew that the King and his son had gotten into a huge row in the throne room, which had ended when the Prince had slammed the door of the room.

Hard.

The ear drums of everyone present had suffered. And after everyone had gotten out of their stupor, everyone had left the room, leaving Thranduil to seethe alone.

After the King had calmed down, he had sent for his son. But no one could find him. A few days later every inch of the kingdom had been searched, the King had sent an few elves to Imladris, knowing that his wayward son would probably be found there.

"He was with me." Arador said, interrupting the escort's reminiscing. "But I had to bring news to my father. I had been reluctant to leave my rangers behind, since there was a threat lingering around one of our camps. Legolas agreed to wait there with the others until more of my rangers got there."

Every Mirkwood elf present breathed a sigh of relief. They then asked Elrond if he could send a messenger to their King, with news that his son was safe, while they would track the Prince down themselves. Elrond had quickly agreed, and soon enough only two people remained in the office; Elrond himself and Arador.

"Now, Estel, there's something I don't quite un.."

Before Elrond could finish what he was saying, Arador acted.

With quick and precise movements, Arador had taken a needle out of a small vial he had kept in his pocket ever since his arrival. Said vial contained a poison that his father himself had created. Though poison wouldn't exactly be the best way to describe it, as it wouldn't hurt the person at all, only paralyze them until they were given the antidote. Something Arador wouldn't supply the elf Lord anytime soon. Two quick steps brought him to his 'father's" side, and a second later, Elrond stood unmoving, a surprised expression frozen on his face.

"Now father, since you seem to be temporarily incapacitated, you certainly won't need," Arador sneered, sliding Vilya off of Elrond's finger, "this".

Arador cackled at the myriad of emotion that flashed through the elf's eyes. Pain, betrayal, and shock were just the highlights.

"Let the fun begin"

---

Nearly to the trail that led to Rivendell, two voices could be heard above the sound of the birds and other creatures that lived in the area. One would say that they were arguing; those that knew better would say that they were acting like themselves. The beings were identical in almost every way, with small differences that only a father or sibling might notice. It was not hard to mix the two of them up - many people did it quite often. They walked along, trailing their horses behind them. Neither had caught any game, and that happened to be the base of their discussion.

"I am telling you, Elladan, the deer spooked itself! I had no part in scaring the beast away; the way you say otherwise tells me that your eyesight is weakening with age."

Elladan scoffed. "Sure, brother. You didn't spook it. You simply stood up and yelled 'Run deer, run!' while flapping your arms madly. That surely, in no way, can be defined as 'spooked'."

"Well," Elrohir grinned. "I wasn't about to let _you_ get the biggest buck of the forest. Enough glory goes to you anyway, your ego is far too big as it is."

"Ego!" Elladan sputtered. "Ego had nothing to do with it! I was simply trying to catch _dinner_, not feed my reputation!"

"Hmm. If you say so, brother. Just remember, I know you best." Elrohir cut off as they heard others on the trail, headed towards them. Giving a look to his brother, who also had no idea who the people were, they left the horses in the dense scrub and stepped out onto the path. To say the Mirkwood escort was surprised would be an understatement. Their horses reared, nearly throwing the elves off their high backs as they did so. If it weren't for their quick reflexes, the twins were sure that the entire party would be on the ground nursing bruised backsides.

"Hello." Elladan said cheerily, earning himself a few harsh glares in response.

"Elladan, Elrohir." The leader of the escort had to bite his tongue to prevent saying anything unsavory to the sons of Elrond. It would not do good to put a strain on the relationship between Mirkwood and Rivendell, no matter how much he wanted to strangle the lot of them. Insufferable elves, he thought.

"What brings you here?" Elrohir asked.

"We are looking for the Prince, Legolas." The leader responded. "He is supposed to be with Estel, with the rangers. We are going out to meet with him and try to persuade him to return to Mirkwood."

A moment of thought between the twins and they called their horses, mounting them. "We shall join you, our friends. We have not seen the Mirkwood elf in more than a year! It would do us good to see him once more, before he returns to Mirkwood." They laughed.

Glaring at the new additions to the party, the leader of the escort sighed. He knew that this would be a _very_ long trip.

--

_TBC_ ...

Kar: Guess who's back, back again, we are back we are back we are back we are baaaaaaackkkkkk :cheers heard from reviewers, whimpers from the characters: After :checks: good god, more then a year! Well, it certainly was due :g: And, once again, I proved that I could do evil ending by poisoning Elrond and having Arador take Vilya, I'm so good :D

Trin:glare: Let's hope that we don't take another year to update, they'll kill us!

Kar:activates lock down on The Void, sit on throne: You mean you, right? It was, after all, you fic idea to begin with :g:

Trin: Wait a min…. :hears crowd demanding the next chapter, a maniacal gleam in their eyes: ………. Don't leave me here you!

Kar: Payback's a b----, and you're overdue for that little stunt with the Black Pearl :smile sweetly:

Trin: …………. You'll pay!


End file.
